


Eyes on You

by DoggedGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Could Be Canon, Eyes, F/F, I would put an archive warning for puns but Yang is already tagged, Way to much talking, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggedGrimm/pseuds/DoggedGrimm
Summary: Yang isn't looking at him, her eyes are on him, but Yang is looking at Blake.





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from watching bumbleby crack on youtube and realizing how perfect it was that they literally have swapped eye-colors. Tried to play with it a little more, but whatevs. Any feedback is appreciated, I knew if I held onto it for editing it might never see the light of day.

   Yang focused on those two golden orbs. Not literally, she kept her focus on the monster in front of her, but she imagined them peering into her as she locked gazes with the man in the mask.

   “I had nightmares,” only embers of her usual fire clung to her right now, it wasn’t the best conversation starter, “And I have some nasty scars.”

   She looked him over, and wondered why he wore a suit. If it was to represent the idea he could rise above his lot in life she didn’t know, but it was fitting for the horned man that was the devil on earth to wear a suit. She couldn’t see his eyes, it annoyed her, made him hard to read.

   “Did I make you angry?” he crowed. Adam Taurus turned towards her, his sword limply held to his side but she knew how fast he could draw it. “Going to get red eyed and fiery again Goldilocks. Try and hit me with my own strength?”

   Her semblance. No wonder last time fell apart, the bastard had been working with Cinder.  She blinked her tears away, her vision needed to be clear for this.

   “You hurt me pretty bad,” She imagined those golden orbs again, as they tilted to the side at what she said next, “Then I thought about why it hurt.” Her eyes sharpened their gaze as she cracked a smirk, “Did you know me and her have each other’s eyes.”

   His own head cocked to the side, to intrigued and curious to interrupt.

   “Her Gold eyes match my hair,” She punctuated with an arrogant shrug, “and considering Blake’s love for purple prose,” Yang pointed two of her metallic fingers at her own Purple orbs, “You _just_ know she has written a poem about these puppies.”

   He went from curious to furious, but Yang made sure he heard the next part.

   “But that day I wasn’t looking at her, I was looking at you, so they turned red.”

   He seemed to gather himself, the four slits of his mask glowing.

   “Then I realized, as bad as I felt for what you did to me.” He started to circle, probing her even if she couldn’t see his eyes shifting, waiting for the one good blow to end her.

   She joined him in circling as she continued, “You put her through so much more. You are why she was afraid to smile. Why she couldn’t trust me.”

   She struck her boxing stance as he lunged, her guard on her vitals, “So today I only have eyes for her!” her purple eyes seemed to flinch shut the moment his blade struck forward.

   The sharp pain in her thigh was incredible but she opened a cocksure smile as her plan worked, Adam had enough time to see the Purple shine her eyes had taken on as he felt his sword sink into quicksand. Why take a hit when you can make a hit work against itself? Then, Yang set her iron grip on the blade and punched at his fingers, forcing him to let go of the sword that had gotten stuck in her thigh.

   Heaving the blade out of her thigh she tossed it behind her with her metal arm in a single motion, “and you’re in the way.”

   She advanced towards him, “Took a chunk out of my leg, it's a good thing that at beacon I learned how to float like a butterfly.”

   It was as Yang wound up that Adam noticed the Shadow Clones move to hold him in place, keeping him from avoiding the retribution to come.

   “And sting like a bumblebee.”

   Against an immobile target, completely at her mercy, Yang’s strength ripped through his aura in a single blow. His jaw slamming upwards from the uppercut that sent him through the roof.

   At last, from the light of her semblance, Yang’s shining purple orbs saw two shining golden orbs meet their gaze, a smile beneath them.


End file.
